


Universe's Galaxy

by Desdemonia



Series: The Grand Adventures of T'Elihr Keirianh [2]
Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: And Romulans too, And Vulcans, Gen, There's Klingons, There's even some Remans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemonia/pseuds/Desdemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories pertaining to the lives of a list of characters starting with the Federation's first encounter with an old enemy after almost 30 years, going through the Federation-Klingon wars, the Romulan and the Cardassian Civil Wars, Defera's Invasion, and reaching as far as the Solanae Incursion and Operation Delta Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe's Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies; I am not making any profit from this story;
> 
> Couple of things that you'll probably want to know about this story: It depends heavily on lore from Star Trek Online and various other sources, from Star Trek novels to magazines, so you should have at least a reasonable amount of knowledge about what is Star Trek and Star Trek Online before start on reading;

"WHAT, BY THE ELEMENTS, DO YOU MEAN IT DISAPPEARED?!" It truly should be expected by now, that for some absurd reason, the romulan on that small room shouted louder than the klingon...

Alas, it was not;

"Can you please, just stop shouting! It won't resolve anything just to start running in circles screaming like a sehlat cub searching for its mother!" the vulcan said, with far more emotion than was normal for her species.

"I really don't know why you always get so enraged every time something like this happens. It's not like it didn't happen at least thirty more times before, and by Kahless, some should think you would at least be used to things happening inexplicably... It's after all why we're here, right? The whole explore strange new worlds thing?" It also should be noted that while many saw Klingons as barbaric creatures, this klingon in particular was exceptionally calm and rarely did raise her voice.

"Don't start with her again, okay M'rala; prodding her with the proverbial stick won't help matters." The Vulcan paused, sighing, her shoulders slumping; "Look, can we start over? It’s not like we don't have the time... pun not intended. Let's just deal with this like any reasonable adult would deal with time-displacement paradigms okay?"

"MY SHIP JUST DISAPPEARED! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" The enraged romulan shouted again, much to the chagrin of the other eleven occupants of the room.

"Can I say something?" A timid voice suddenly interrupted the tense silence that followed the Romulan's outburst;

"SHUT UP, TOVAN!" Almost everyone shouted at the same time;

"I’ll just stay quiet then... on that corner there... with that piece of mold..." Tovan dejectedly walked to the corner trying to shield himself from the harm that undoubtedly would befall him, should he open his mouth again.

"All right! This has gone long enough as it is! Sa'lihr, shut up! and you M'rala, you should know better than to provoke a romulan on a warpath!" Suddenly the bajoran first officer turned to her Vulcan commanding officer that was quietly trying to stifle her snickers. "And YOU! T'Elihr, can you at least pretend to be the fine officer that you are when Admiral Quinn is talking about strategy with you?! Honestly!" she sighs and sinks her face in her hands. Soon all that could be heard in the room was the sound of muffled bajoran curses.

"I'll say this now, while you're all shouting, for I care little to lose my head, but we have all the time in the world to resolve what is happening with the timeline... OUR timeline, and discover why in the name of the great darkness Lieutenant Natasha Yar is unconscious on that cupboard!" Jidek the Reman Subadmiral was always the voice of reason between the head members of the Omega Armada 7th Task Force.

"Now now, Sa'lihr, what i mean is that your ship has disappeared, as have all of ours... For that matter, the whole task force has simply disappeared, but considering we are currently on the past of our current timeline, it's only logical that this should happen." Rear Admiral Two of Ten, of Unimatrix 005, calmly stated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SHIP DISAPPEARED TOO?!" Captain Kyona, shouted drawing attention to the other side of the room; She normally was a calm person, difficult it was to get a rise out of her. The Caitians were pacifists after all. At the moment however, it was clear that if someone didn't prevent her from pulling the liberated borg arms out of their sockets, there certainly would be nanoprobes smeared on the carpet.

"Enough! This argument will get us nowhere! Let's just take deep breaths... Yes, that's better. Now, let's start by the beginning: What's our status Captain Fang?" asked T'Elehr, the mirror counterpart to T'Elihr; Her story was a curious one: T'Elihr was a curious vulcan after all, and her legendary grey morality was a starting fact as to why her mirror counterpart was exactly like her. Whispers on the dark corners of the decks said that her morality was so grey, that the only difference between her and her mirror universe counterpart was the eye in which was their eye-patch. After having escaped her own universe with her trusted crew, Grey Squadron, she contacted Starfleet and was admitted to the academy. there she got to know her counterpart, and as a token of respect and a form of distinguish herself, she changed one letter of her name;

"Our tricorders can't pick anything specific, however, that can be sorely because there's nothing outstanding to pick up." Captain N'rin "Fang" Nin'Yan, sister to commander N'ran Nin'Yan of the Bortasqu', was a patient woman. After having been spared by the away team of the 7th Task Force on the arena of the club Shangdu on Nimbus III, as a Ferasan, she was bound by honor to pledge her ship and crew to the ones that had spared her. And thus the Snap Dragon had been added to the 7th Task Force. "I can't know for completely sure, however, it appears that we are in the year of 2360, on a romulan base at the Azure Nebula."

"HOW BY THE STARS IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" captain Nahla Kererek shouted, earning reproachful looks from everyone;

"Hmm, you know, I already said it, but this time is for sure. I'm almost certain we already traveled to some kind of alternate universe in which something was altered in the past and we ended up here on the Azure Nebula..." Lieutenant General M'rala, the reasonable klingon, had seen almost anything in her career in the Klingon Defense Force.

Everyone had thoughtful expressions on their faces for a moment until, after checking on her tricorder for a few seconds, Two of Ten, that was the scientific leader of the task force, suddenly snapped her tricorder shut: "Actually, we do have three more life sings on the other side of the door."

Everyone held their rifles at the ready. It was just a matter of discovering what was at the other side, and if it was an enemy, it would be vaporized instantly.

Breaths held all of the room's occupants stared at the door for a moment, until Vice Admiral T'Elihr stalked to it with a practiced commanding step. Punching the door opening mechanism with a firm hand, the door snapped open, and there, on the middle of the cold corridor stood three of the most unassuming figures you would think on founding on a secret romulan base.

Everyone jaw's collectively hit the floor at once;

"Wait, wait, wait! I know you face! You’re that Sato girl! You were the first human to translate klingon!" M'rala suddenly turned to the other person on the doorway "And you are T'Pol! The first Vulcan to ever serve on a human ship! What in Gre’thor are you doing here!? And more importantly, who is this woman!?"

Everyone collective gazes turned to the third person standing in the doorway; She opened her mouth (as a great quantity of the present officers assumed) to say something; She mewled;

Sighing, and recognizing the symbol on half of the group jackets as being of Starfleet (Even if they were slightly different from what she remembered), Hoshi Sato took a deep breath "We really don't know who she is, but she had a tag on her neck saying Isis, so i assume this is her name." When everyone just stared at her in disbelief, she cleared her throat softly and prompted, "Hello, I'm Hoshi Sato, and this vulcan here is commander T’Pol, it's a pleasure meeting you all" She then extended her hand.

It took a few seconds to T'Elihr react, but when she did she took woman's hand and shook it. "A pleasure, miss Sato, may i inquire, how did you came here?" It was not always that she shook someone's hand, touch-telepathy notwithstanding, but this was a very special occasion after all;

It was on that moment that everyone's minds stopped on their tracks, as an agitated voice muffled by the separation of a door suddenly began talking;

"Hello? There's somewhere out there? I think the door is locked! Is this a cupboard? Why in hell someone would lock me in a cupboard?!" The voice was followed by various expletives that would undoubtedly make a ferengi blush;

T'Pol, arching one eyebrow, looked speculatively at the assembled crew. "It appears we have much to discuss" She said rather calmly for someone in her current situation.

The head members of the 7th Task Force looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing on the same thought, and then Vice Admiral Sa'lihr, always acerbic, said what they all had been thinking since the start, but had refrained from expressing until now:

"This does not bode well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, if you thought that the title of this story is ridiculous, you thought correctly! It actually came from a conversation i had with a friend, departing from the latest Star Trek movie, "Into Darkness" and that the title in itself could have been worded in a different way, and that it didn't make that much sense; So, we decided that if one of us ever published a story we would choose a very deliberately absurd name :P


End file.
